


For Vengeance

by Caustic Remedy (xxSilverChaos)



Series: Stories in Progress (Ficlets) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post Avengers Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/Caustic%20Remedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle for Midgard is over and Loki has lost.  With the Chitauri seeking vengeance and the difficulty of keeping up the friendly act he had with his 'family' in order to avoid further punishment, what's a God of Mischief to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> A look into Loki's life after punishment...  
> Not Beta'd, sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'll be working on this story between my other Avengers stories. Slow updates.

The clash of swords rang out, overpowering the roaring crowd as the two males in the circle pushed at the locked blades, each trying to outdo the other in strength. The taller one knew he was no match and with a quick twist of his body, drew away, jumping back from the larger males retaliating blow.

He grinned, the expression a twisted thing as he brought up a hand, shooting from his fingers a vibrant green mist that coiled itself into snakes, solidifying as they shot towards their target. The blonde male gave a swing of his sword, beheading the first creature before stabbing at a second.

Opponent sufficiently distracted, he cast another quick spell, cloaking his form as his dear brother turned his back to him. When the next attack came at him, it was his clone who did a quick step to the side as his elder brother's weapon whistled through the air and sunk deep into the dirt. He raised a brow at the sudden dramatic motion, only for his grin to widen, showing teeth as the now empty hand was raised high.

The motion summoned his brother's true weapon and the powerful hammer flew through the air, landing with a solid smack of leather and skin into the others palm. He swung it forward in a wide arc, shooting a bolt of lightening at his clone which dispersed it. He himself was already in position behind his enemy.

Raising a dagger in one hand, he'd dropped his sword and cloaking spell. Thrusting towards the male's back, he missed as the other quickly turned, bringing the hammer up in defense. He jabbed at the others side, sticking the razor sharp edge of another dagger into the other's ribs at the sudden opening. His hit was not as effective as he'd like, but he made do as he teleported behind the other, placing a swift kick to the others back and sweeping a leg to Thor's to knock him off balance.

His brother stumbled and Loki smirked, feeling the tantalizing taste of a victory within reach.

His next plan was foiled before it could even begin as just as he'd summoned another to his hand, the sky above them roiled with thunder, darkening. He scowled, jumping back as lightening began to strike, loud crashing in the sky setting his teeth on edge. He tensed, gathering magic in his palm, but his defense was unnecessary as a call came from above them.

Stilling, his brother looked up at the balcony where his father stood, eyes locked with his. Loki hissed, biting back the sound and straightened, already aware that their battle had been brought to an end. The crowd around them muttered, cheers quieting as bets were argued over and Asgardians dispersed, no longer having a source of entertainment.

Loki scowled as his opponent walked towards him, laughing jovially and clapping him hard on the back, sheer willpower keeping him from attacking him out of spite.

"Well played, brother! I was not expecting your magic. Was it not supposed to be a battle of weapons?" Thor was smiling brightly at him, the grin making him sick in his current predicament. His dagger in the blonde's hand, handed back with an ease that was infuriating.

"Is not magic my weapon? As Mjolnir is yours, brother."

Thor seemed to accept the answer without question, waving him off as he made his way out of the training arena and towards the courtyards leading into the palace. It seemed Thor had other engagements with the Allfather. No matter.

Loki straightened his coat and slipping his blades out of sight, strode from the arena where he'd been about to suffer yet another humiliating defeat at his brother's hand. If not for that hammer! He cursed the day Thor had received it, wanting it gone far from him as the memories of the battle of Midgard, the destruction of the bifrost, and so many other defeats at it's attacks came to his mind merely at the sight of it.

His steps were silent in the quiet now surrounding him, his form moving easily between the trees as he headed away from the palace, instead towards the outer walls and into the forest. It was a place of respite for him, allowing him the familiar solitude of the last five years with none of the creative tortures that'd accompenied it in his time imprisoned.

He'd gotten off lightly after his disastrous attempt at controlling Midgard, knew that the Allfather had taken pity upon him at the words of Thor and his mother. It irritated him that he was seen so weak, that his mind was lost to madness from his fall.

He was more then capable. His stint with the Chitauri had been as much his own as it had been Thanos. Failure had been immanent and he'd had his fun. It was the imprisonment afterwards he'd sought, a refuge from Thanos and his men.

The Other's promise echoed in his mind, promising a pain sweeter even then death. Clenching a fist, he stilled and decided he needn't go any farther. Instead, he sat down at the base of a tree, the motion familiar, one he'd done many times in his youth. It was easier to think here.

Leaning back against the rough bark which dug into his leathers, he glared up at the leaves above him. He was finding it difficult to banish his darker thoughts. Things since he'd been released had been strangely quiet. Outside the palace, Asgardians had riled in anger at his light sentence. Within, however, things were much simpler. It was as if the Allfather had decided to ignore the things he'd done. Overlooking a foolish act, a mistake made by a child. It chaffed.

Was his attack so feeble a thing that the Allfather had not given it a further thought since his sentence? Acting the part of a repenting fool appalled him and so he'd continued with his sullen silence as he had since arriving for his trial, refusing to waste his words on the likes of his family. The approach had not lasted long before he'd found himself on the wrong end of a sword.

Thor had been relentless in his approach to reach his brother and Loki had caved not long after. It was not worth resisting, it wasted far too much effort that he'd much rather spend planning his escape. It was so much easier to find time to himself if he gave only a little of his attention to Thor, pleasing him and earning himself a farther hold in his favor. It could prove an advantage, somewhere along the line.

Turning his head at the sound of steps, his eyes met those of a creature, more accurately a horse.


End file.
